ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Impossible (Tomas 10)
Mission: Impossibleis is the 62nd Tomas 10 episode. Summary Tomas, Fer, Santi and Blauwe must steal back a stolen pot of priceless gold from a supreme alien crime boss. They must go undercover on a mission that seems to be impossible. Plot Mission: Impossible One day, in an underground village, leprechauns were having a party. All of a sudden, two ogres invaded their town. They forced their way through the crowd and to their pots of gold. All the leprechauns were soon aware. The ogres just stood by, dropped a few smoke pellets, and disappeared. All the leprechauns gasped in shock. It was a great day today. We were at Central Park, in New York. Fer and I were playing a game of chess. Blauwe was with us. He was trying to learn how to play the “Earth version” of chess. Santi was nearby playing with his PSP. “Remember Blauwe,” Fer said. “always think ahead of your opponent.” he said. “That’s right using the mind is never wasteful. Life is a mental game, you must always stay three steps ahead of your opponent.” Professor Paradox said teleporting in. “Professor Paradox. How’s it going?” I asked. “I’m afraid there is no time for chit chat.” he replied. “What’s the problem?” Santi asked suddenly alert. Then, out of nowhere, a leprechaun jumped down from the tree. “Help! He’s got our gold! All of it!” “Wait? What? Who?” I asked. “Nefarious. Eli Nefarious.” Professor Paradox said. He was showing us a slid show. “Billionaire, jetsetter, playboy, animal lover. Otherwise known as The Green Man of Wall Street.” he explained. “You mean green man because he made millions at the stock market and…” Santi started. “No I mean because he’s a green alien wearing a human mask.” Professor Paradox replied. “I traced his place this morning. Nefarious Tower. Ninety seven floors. Five million square feet. And as of yesterday, home to a ton of stolen leprechaun gold. The truth is, it’s not four leaf clovers that give leprechauns their luck. It’s their gold and without it, the little green men don’t stand a chance.” he explained. “So leprechauns are real?” I asked. “Of course. But rather than being magical creatures, they are aliens.” Professor Paradox replied. “And do they have their pots of gold at the end of rainbows?” Santi asked. “That was a joke in a fairytale.” Professor Paradox replied. “Anyways, I managed to find out where he’s keeping the gold. He’s got the world’s best safe. The vault is reinforced with unicorn horns, strongest substance on Earth.” “There are unicorns too?” Santi asked. “Yes, yes. There are many aliens out there. Anyways, inside the vault are motion detectors and on the other side of that, the gold. This is where you come in Tomas. Or rather come in as an alien.” Professor Paradox said. “No worries, I’m all over it.” I said. “Alright, after Santi and Tomas grab the gold, there’s a doorway that will lead you to the kitchen. That’s where you come in Fer. No matter what happens, we need you to be in the kitchen when Tomas comes in with the gold.” Professor Paradox said. “Got it.” Fer said. “Blauwe, your superior intellect will keep the plan moving. You will need to be their eyes and ears.” Professor Paradox instructed. “So I’ve got the most important job.” Blauwe stated. “Correct. But you must remain alert. The plan could change in an instant. You must be prepared to think on your feet.” Professor Paradox stated. “Oh come on Professor. All this planning and plotting isn’t necessary. Just let me turn into Teleportal or XLR8 or something. I go in, I go out, and they won’t even notice.” I said. “I’m afraid not, Tomas. This one is a mental game. We must outsmart our opponent.” Professor Paradox replied. The next day, we drove the RV over to Nefarious Towers. Blauwe was recklessly diving, meanwhile, Fer, Santi, and I were wearing tuxedos, bowties, and Fer had a regular tie. However, for me to get in, I would have to hide in an empty cello case. We had installed security screens and a control desk for Blauwe. “Ok, a spy mission isn’t complete without gadgets.” Blauwe said. “So I’ve got a laser wristwatch and exploding bowtie for Santi. Just squeeze twice and throw it. For Tomas, a grappling sleeve, just aim and it’ll fire a grappling hook.” he explained. “Wow thanks Blauwe.” Santi said. “Yeah thanks, but I’m telling you guys, all this sneaking around is a waste of time. I could just bust in and take the gold back easily.” I stated. “No.” Blauwe replied. “We must not draw attention to ourselves. The walls have eyes.” Blauwe stated. He was right. At the main entrance of Nefarious Towers was a pyramid decoration with a large eye in the center. The eye was a security camera. If we were going to get in, we would have to be act as casual as possible. Blauwe drove up to the front and Fer and Santi stepped out. Santi was rolling the empty case with me inside. They walked in the building, through the ballroom, and headed backstage. Unfortunately, Eli Nefarious got in their way. He grabbed Santi by the shoulder and held them back. “And who are you?” he asked. “Hello Mr. Eli. We’re here for the gold, I mean golden opportunity for you to hear us perform. We’re the best lounge act you’ve never seen. You’re lucky we’re even playing in this dump. You hear me?” Santi replied. “Loud and clear. I look forward to hearing you perform.” Eli replied sitting down to hear. “Um, ok sure, um…” “Sorry, but you’ll have to wait just like everybody else.” Fer said. Then they quickly walked away, making Eli suspicious. When they made it backstage, they opened the case and let me out. “Sorry about the delay. We had some…turbulence.” Santi said. “I’m just glad to finally be out of that case.” I said. “Here are the headphones.” Fer said handing us each a pair of headphones and a microphone. He had just an ear chip for himself. “Let’s do this.” I said. Santi strapped in his headphones I tested mine. “Uh, mike check. One, two, three.” I said but heard no response. I hit mine against the wall a few times to see if it was broken. Meanwhile, Blauwe was parked in the RV a block down from the building. He put on his headphones and immediately took them off cause of the noise. He saw a screen that showed me hitting it against the wall. “Quiet!” he shouted. I then stopped and strapped mine on. “Sorry.” I said. “I’ve tapped into the security eyes. Tomas and Santi, you two will need to get into the ballroom and find the trapdoor that will lead you to the vault. Fer you need to get to the kitchen. The waiters are about to get out, you need to replace yourself with one of them.” Blauwe explained. “Let’s go.” Fer said. The three of us took off our headgear and walked out and into the ballroom. The waiters started coming out with the finger foods. “I need to switch places with one of them.” Fer said. “Ok, um, excuse me sir.” I called a waiter. He walked over and asked “Would you like to try some?” “I would, but my vision isn’t very good, do you mind if we go over to that dark room over there?” I asked. “It’ll just take a second.” “Sure no problem.” the waiter said. “Great.” I said and we started walking over. We went into the room, and Fer and Santi came in afterwards. I distracted the waiter, and when he wasn’t looking, Fer pulled out his tie and tied it around the waiters’ mouth and I grabbed his tray. Next, we shoved him in the janitors closet, and Santi used a chair to block the door. Next, Fer grabbed the tray and casually walked into the kitchen. Once inside, he removed his suit and was wearing a chef outfit underneath. Then he inserted the ear chip and said he was in position. Meanwhile, Santi and I still had to find the trapdoor hidden somewhere in the ballroom. Luckily, we had our tuxedos to blend in. The two of us split up and walked around the room. We kept our eyes out for anything, but we both found nothing. “Did you find anything?” Santi asked. “Nope. Did you?” I replied. “No.” he replied. “Oh, here, let me ask Blauwe.” I said taking out the headphones. “Wait, we cant be seen.” Santi reminded. “Right. Um, here I’ll go under the table and you keep watch.” I said. Then we casually walked to a table. We walked around it, looking around, then I quickly got under the tablecloth and Santi stood in front of it looking around. I put on the headphones and spoke to Blauwe. “Blauwe, are you there?” I asked. “Yeah, Fer’s in the kitchen. Did you find the trapdoor yet?” he asked. “Not yet, we can’t find it.” I replied. “We looked everywhere.” “Hmm, let me think.” Blauwe said. “Where are you now, I don’t see you in my security cameras.” he asked. “I’m under a table.” I replied. “Wait, that’s it. The only place we haven’t looked is under the tables. I’ll call you back.” I said then crawled out. “Well?” Santi asked. “The trapdoor has to be hidden under one of these tables. It’s the only place we haven’t checked.” I whispered. “Ok, lets go.” he said. We started walking around, checking under every table. We searched seven with no luck, but we found it on the eighth. “Santi I found it.” I said to him. Then he quickly got under the table. We put on our headphones and told Blauwe “We found it.” “Good work. Now hurry up and find the gold, Nefarious is getting suspicious.” Blauwe said. “Got it.” I said then opened it. “Wait, where’s the ladder?” I asked. It was just a large square hole, with a long drop. “Use your wings, Tomas.” Blauwe replied. “Oh, right.” I said then transformed into Stinkfly. I grabbed Santi and we flew down. We flew down, what seemed like ten stories, and fell into the vault room. “The vault.” I said. The room was freshly waxed and colored a shiny silver. In one wall contained the largest safe door I’ve ever seen. We walked over to mirror on the wall, and a skeleton computer appeared. “Welcome Mr. Nefarious. Please provide handprint now.” it said. “Huh, this wasn’t in the blueprints.” Santi said taking them out and looking them over. “Don’t worry, this is a job for Stinkfly. Just stand back and watch.” I said then I tried to use my tail to burst open the safe. But it was no use. I tried pulling it out, but that didn’t work. Then I got annoyed and crashed into it, leading to me lying on the floor. Next, I was reverted back to normal. “Not a scratch on it.” I said getting up. “Glad you got that out of your system. Now you heard Mr. Bones, only Nefarious’ handprint will open that safe.” Santi said. “Wait a minute.” he said remembering earlier today Nefarious put his hand on his tuxedo. He quickly pulled off his jacket and pressed it against the wall. “Thank you, Mr. Nefarious.” the computer said then opened the safe. We opened the safe all the way and saw it was full of blue motion detecting lasers, and at the end, the pot of gold. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Fer put on his chef hat. There were two other chefs in the kitchen and he knew he had to be alone. “Hey boys, Nefarious wants two private chefs up in his penthouse right away.” he said and the two chefs eagerly left. “Piece of cake.” he said scraping some frosting off a cake. Meanwhile, down in the vault, Santi and I were trying to figure out how to get past the laser alarm grid. “Ok, let’s see.” Blauwe said. “This is your moment. Just like a chess game, make one move at a time. You must use your balance to…” he said. “Sorry Blauwe, but I’m going to try this my way.” I said seeing that my watch had recharged. Then, I transformed into Putty. I leaped in and used my long, spineless body to easily maneuver my way around. “Like a ninja.” I said when I reached the pot of gold. Next, I maneuvered my way back out. “See, no problem.” I said, then extended my arm and was caught by a laser. “Oops. My bad.” I said. “Uh, oh.” Blauwe said. Then an alarm started sounding. Blauwe checked another screen and saw Nefarious in a room with an ogre. “Yes but how did they get in here?” he asked. Then the mirror showed, in big red letter, ALERT. Then, the mirror showed Putty and Santi in the vault with the pot of gold. “Unleash the giant spider.” Nefarious said. “Ah, Nefarious is onto us. Get out of there now.” Blauwe said. Suddenly, a side door opened in the room. We looked in and suddenly saw two large eyes, then four, six! It came out and roared revealing it to be a giant mutant spider even bigger than Putty! Meanwhile, Fer was in the kitchen looking at his watch. It read 11:50 am. “Tomas and Santi should be here in just a few minutes.” he said. “They might be a little late.” Blauwe said. Then a waiter walked in. “What are you standing around for? We need that stew.” he said. “Stew?” Fer asked confused. “Yeah, stew. What are you new? You know what to do.” the waiter replied. “Make some stew?” Fer asked. “So true, I’ll be back in two, and I want that stew.” the waiter said then walked out. “That was weird.” Fer stated. “Blauwe, where are Tomas and Santi? We have to go. They’re trying to get me to cook.” he said. “Than cook. But don’t leave the kitchen, they have been momentarily detained.” Blauwe replied. “Ok.” Fer said. He placed a giant pot on the stove and started dropping in random food. Meanwhile, Santi and I looked as the giant spider crawling towards us. “Great, leave it to the Green Man of Wall Street to unleash a giant mutant spider on us.” Santi said as we backed up. The spider roared and tried jabbing at me with it’s legs. Luckily my spineless body allowed me to dodge. Next, the spider jumped on top of me so, I used my long foot to push it off me. After that, I slammed into it and pressed it against the wall. The spider then used his legs and threw me off. Then it swung low and I jumped to dodge. However, I couldn’t dodge it in the air and it head butted me into a wall. Before I even got up, it started swinging at me. On the other side of the room, Santi was talking to Blauwe. “What do we do? What do we do?” he asked. Then I pinned down the spider and began wrestling it. “Let me think.” Blauwe replied. “Wait a spider that big can’t fit through where you came from.” he said. Then, I put the spider in a headlock. “Yeah, so?” I asked. “So, if they got the spider in there, there should be another way in.” he replied. “Check the place where the spider came from.” he told Santi. Santi went over and the door closed. “It’s locked.” he said. “Try the laser watch.” Blauwe said. Santi blasted a laser from his watch straight at the door. A the same time, the spider got on top of me. He tried jabbing his legs into my face, luckily I was able to hold them back. Next, he tried biting me. In return, I brought my foot up, grabbed it by the head, and lifted his head up. “It didn’t even leave a mark.” Santi said. “Really? Ok, try the bowtie.” Blauwe replied. Santi pulled off his bowtie and backed up to the other side of the room. He squeezed twice and threw it at the door. The bowtie exploded as soon as it hit the door. Unfortunately, it had no effect. “Still nothing.” Santi said. “The entire room must be reinforced with unicorn horn.” Blauwe said. “Looks like you’ll have to go back out the way you came.” “What’s Nefarious doing now?” Santi asked, while I pushed the spider against the wall and held it’s legs behind his back. “He’s still watching you.” Blauwe replied. “Wait, if you took control of the security eyes, how can he see us?” Santi asked, while I swung the spider around. Blauwe zoomed in. “He’s watching you through a mirror.” he replied. “A mirror? We have a mirror in this room.” Santi said. “Got it, one broken mirror, and seven years of bad luck for the spider, coming up.” I said, then threw the spider at the mirror causing it to shatter. This made Nefarious angry. “Make it rain grenades.” Blauwe told the ogre. The ogre nodded and left the room. “Guys, you need to get out of there!” Blauwe said to us. But the spider was not down yet, he got back up and came my way. Then I noticed the vault still open. I slipped past the spider and went into the vault. “That’s it, come this way.” I said as the spider crawled in. After that, I jumped over it and closed the vault door behind me. “Let’s get out of here.” Santi said. “I’m already on it.” I said, then put him on my back. I jumped up and started climbing back up the trapdoor. Meanwhile, the ogre Nefarious sent, was dressed as a business man with a brief case. He pushed aside the table with the trapdoor under it and opened his brief case. A ton of grenades poured out and went down the trap door. At the same time, the giant spider tried climbing up after us, but he was too big. “Ah, that spider doesn’t quit.” Santi said nervously. “Ha. Don’t worry, he’ll never get us now.” I stated. “But those will.” Santi said looking up. Then I looked up and saw the grenades coming down. “Ah!” I yelled them fell back down. I made my foot into a fist and when I landed, I smashed the spider down. I quickly jumped to the side, curled up, and protected Santi. The grenades rained down on the spider and killed it. After that, I reverted back to normal. “Great, now how do we get out of here?” Santi asked. I cleared my throat. “Grappling sleeve.” I said. Then I aimed my right arm up and a grappling hook shot out. It flew up and grabbed onto the ceiling. The ogre was walking back, but then noticed it. I grabbed Santi and we were lifted up. “Go go go.” Santi said. We finally made it out and saw the ogre. He looked at us and growled. “Down. Go down.” Santi clarified. I released and were brought back down. “Ok, now what?” I asked. “The food doorway! We forgot about it!” Santi said. We both climbed into the little box room and it led us out. Nefarious saw us escape into another room, by another mirror. “Ah. Send in full security.” he said to the ogre. Then Santi noticed the mirror. “I’m not about to let two little kids steal my stolen leprechaun gold.” he said as Santi covered it up. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Fer had nearly finished the stew. He took a taste. “Needs a little salt.” he said. “Forget the stew, get us out of here!” Santi said running in. “Get in here.” Fer said. Santi crawled under a food cart and I passed him the pot of gold, followed by the case, then I got in. “Why are you bringing the case?” Santi asked. “They could check it for fingerprints.” I replied. “Come on let’s go.” Fer said pushing the cart out the door. “Hurry they’re in the kitchen.” Two security guards were running in, while Fer casually walked through the ballroom with the food cart. Blauwe watched as we headed out. Then on another screen next to it, he saw a man standing outside. He zoomed in and saw who it was. “Nefarious!” Fer walked out the front door and bumped into Nefarious. Santi, the pot of gold, the case, and I all fell out the bottom. “Well well. What do we have hear?” he asked snapping his fingers. Santi reached for the pot of gold, but an ogre got it first. “Did you honestly think you could outsmart the Green Man of Wall Street?” he asked. He picked up the case and threw it at me. “Take them away.” he said. The ogres started towards us, but stopped when they heard a car horn. Out of nowhere, Blauwe arrived with the RV and crashed into them. “Get in!” he shouted. We jumped in and he quickly drove away. Nefarious was still left with the pot. That afternoon, we went back to the park to discuss. “It’ll be much harder to get to Nefarious now.” Fer said. “He’s right.” Blauwe said. “We’ll need to create a whole new plan, find out where he’s keeping it, we’ll have to start all over again.” he stated. “You know, at times like this, you can always make things better with music.” I said. “Go ahead Blauwe.” I said passing him the case. “Ok, but I don’t really know how…whoa.” he said opening the case, revealing it to be filled with the stolen gold. “Check mate.” I said. “Brilliant work Tomas.” Professor Paradox said teleporting in. “Care to reveal your secret?” “It’s just like you said Professor. Always stay three steps ahead of your opponent. When we entered the kitchen, I saw the opened case lying around. I quickly dumped all the gold inside and closed it shut. So if Nefarious caught us, which he did, he would think the gold was still in the pot.” I explained. “Very clever Tomas.” Fer said. “I couldn’t have done it better myself. Looks like my lesson in deception worked after all.” Blauwe said. “Wait, if we have the gold, then Nefarious has the…” Santi started. “Stew?” Nefarious said opening the pot. “But how?” One ogre tasted it. “Needs a little salt.” he commented. Nefarious got angered. “You’re fired! All of you! Fired!” he shouted angrily. “Three steps ahead.” I stated. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Professor Paradox *Blauwe Vreemdeling Villians *Eli Nefarious *Ogres Aliens used *Stinkfly *Putty Spy Gadgets used *laser wristwatch *exploding bowtie *grappling sleeve Trivia *It is revealed that leprechauns and unicorns are real. *It is revealed that leprechauns and unicorns are aliens. *It is stated that leprechauns get their luck form their gold, not four leaf clovers. *It is stated that a unicorn horn is the strongest substence on earth. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Tomas 10 Episodes